According to You
by The Rose Warrior
Summary: Senior year for Shuichi and Ryuichi is a dramatic one. ShuRyu. AU. Inspired by Orianthi's song According to You.


"Stop following me around."

Ryuichi Sakuma's ears perk up. His eyes narrow as fellow classmate, Eiri Uesugi, strides down the hall with Shuichi Shindou behind him. Ryuichi's heart crumbles at how hurt Shuichi looks and he squeezes his fists. Why the hell did Shuichi dote on that asshole? What's so great about him? Sure, he's good-looking, but that's all there is to Eiri Uesugi; besides that jerk attitude of his.

"But, Eiri, we're…!" Shuichi is cut off when Eiri turns to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up and go away." Eiri snarls and spins around.

Ryuichi makes his way to Shuichi and butts shoulders with Eiri on purpose. In turn, Eiri glares at him. Ryuichi returns the look and jogs to Shuichi, who looks about ready to drown in tears.

"Hey, Shu!"

"Oh, hey there, Ryu…"

"Don't look so upset! Kumagorou and I are here for you now!" Ryuichi takes his pink stuffed rabbit from his back pocket and holds him out to Shuichi, who gives him a small smile, and pets Kumagorou. He can tell that that doesn't do the trick. So Ryuichi takes Shuichi by the arm and drags him towards the deserted auditorium.

"Ryu, what are we doing here? We're not allowed to be…" Ryuichi interrupts him by putting a finger to his lips, and gently shushing him.

"Settle down. We are going to sing and be happy and fly!" He throws Kumagorou up into the air and catches him. That gets a chuckle out of Shuichi. Ryuichi is glad. "Now, come on. Take the stage!"

Ryuichi takes a seat in the audience. Shuichi slowly ascends the stage, and he does so in the most graceful way. Ryuichi can't explain it. Shuichi has a special movement even when it's all anxious. Ryuichi knows that that's Shuichi is special to him.

"Uh, what should I sing?"

"Anything you want! Release what you feel. It doesn't even have to be a song. You can make up the words."

"Um, ok…"Shuichi clears his throat and does some vocal warm-ups. Ryuichi could feel the nerves coming off him, but he waits patiently because he gets how nerve-raking it can be to sing, even to one person. He understands the need to nail the song right on the head.

Before Shuichi starts, he takes a deep breath. Then he sings _According to You_, a song by an American artist named Orianthi. Although there's no music, Ryuichi taps his foot to the beat he knows that the song has. In the middle, Shuichi chokes up, and his voice wavers. Ryuichi is alerted once Shuichi falls to his knees in tears, and he bolts onstage.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi kneels beside him and hugs him.

"Why doesn't he like me, Ryu?" He sobs, burrowing into Ryuichi's chest.

Envy clenches Ryuichi's heart. He feels the urge to beat Eiri's face in for making Shuichi so miserable. Ryuichi holds Shuichi closer. "Because he's a fool."

Ryuichi feels Shuichi shake his head. "No, I'm the fool. I can't do anything for him. I always annoy him and I can't even make him laugh or smile."

Ryuichi pulls away and takes Shuichi by the shoulders. "You make me laugh and smile." Shuichi gazes at him in surprise. Ryuichi is incredulous. It's as if Shuichi can't believe that he makes anyone happy. Ryuichi wants to drill it into Shuichi's head what he just said. So he stares into Shuichi's wide brown eyes. Though Ryuichi can't help but glance at Shuichi's lips.

Confusion is written all over Shuichi's face. Ryuichi wants to stroke his neck, lips, and cheeks and kiss him. He almost does too, but he stops himself. It's not the right time or place.

He lets go of Shuichi and stands. Shuichi needs time to see the truth about his situation. Hopefully, during that time, Shuichi will open his eyes and see that what he needs is right under his nose.

Ryuichi offers him a hand to stand.

Shuichi's smile is brighter than before. "Thank you, Ryuichi." He accepts his hand, and embraces him.

Ryuichi melts at the contact. He holds him tight and can't resist laying a kiss on the skin below Shuichi's ear.

* * *

After school, Ryuichi and Shuichi meet Hiroshi at a party that's being held at his girlfriend, Sumi's, mansion. They're awed by how big the house is and how many cars are parked in the driveway. Different colored lights shine from different windows and pop music blares.

Ryuichi and Shuichi dance and perform and socialize. It's a ton of fun and it's just what they need after they failed their finals. Everyone cheers them on. Ryuichi basks in the brilliance that comes with being an entertainer. Shuichi does too and that doubles the pleasure Ryuichi feels.

After their performance, they drink some beer. Shuichi is trashed by the second drink and Ryuichi doesn't have any so that he can take Shuichi home safely.

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi drawls near his ear. Ryuichi shivers upon feeling the hotness of Shuichi's breath. "I wanna talk to you. Let's go upstairs."

Ryuichi's mind goes right into the gutter. He knows that some couples have occupied some of the rooms to have sex. But that's not what Shuichi means when he says that he wants to go upstairs to talk. It's actually a good idea because it's too loud to have a conversation down here. So Ryuichi ignores the heat in his pants as best as he could and guides Shuichi into a room.

Ryuichi lies Shuichi down on the bed and sits beside him.

"No, lay down next to me." Shuichi whines patting the space next to him. Ryuichi hesitates, but complies. His heart becomes a loudspeaker that only he can hear. Hopefully.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Uh…I forgot…oh, right! I hate school. It sucks. It makes me feel stupid." He laughs, drunkenly.

"It makes me feel dumb too. Most subjects are so confusing and my brain turns to spaghetti and I feel like all of the teachers just get up in there with their forks and knees and spoons and muss everything up."

Shuichi chortles. "You're so creative."

"You know, Shuichi, we have the brains of artists and we can't absorb everything we're taught."

"That's true. I just can't take the pressure anymore. It's like they want us to be…" Shuichi waves a hand as if trying to conjure the word.

Ryuichi beats him to it. "Perfect?"

"Yeah."

"I know. Hey, Shu." He rolls on his side. Shuichi does too. He's so close yet so far and Ryuichi wants to bring him closer. "How about we drop school and go make it big as rockstars?" Shuichi's eyes shine at that. "We'll form our own band and take the world by storm."

"That sounds like…such a dream come true." He breathes. "I want that so much, Ryu. It'd be the best to sing and make music with you."

"That'd be a dream come true for me too, Shuichi." Ryuichi doesn't want to restrain himself. So he leans over Shuichi and kisses him. Sure, his breath reeks of booze, but Ryuichi doesn't care. The true essence of Shuichi overpowers that smell. At first, Shuichi stiffens, and Ryuichi separates their lips because a panic button inside of him goes off. Shuichi may not want this. _He has Eiri_, Ryuichi thought with disdain.

He's about to get up when Shuichi grabs both sides of his head and pulls him down into a breathtaking kiss. Ryuichi deepens the kiss and tangles their tongues together, winding one arm around Shuichi's neck, the other around his waist. Shuichi is warm and tasty and this is the closest to heaven that Ryuichi has ever been.

Nothing else matters. Reality takes a back seat to this bliss and Ryuichi holds onto it as long as he can. Once out of breath, Ryuichi pulls his mouth off Shuichi's and nibbles his neck. Shuichi is moaning and groaning and turning Ryuichi into a hot mess.

"Ryu," Shuichi whispers.

Ryuichi is seconds away from losing complete control. He groans, loudly, and reconnects their mouths. "I'm in love with you." Ryuichi says against his lips.

Shuichi's eyes widen. Again, he looks incredulous that someone could love him. In turn, that reminds Ryuichi of his place. He's not Shuichi's boyfriend. Eiri is.

Ryuichi gets off of him. Then he sits on the edge of the bed and slumps, releasing a huff that can easily be on par with the Big Bad Wolf's.

An awkward silence ensues. Ryuichi wracks his brain, trying to think up a way to loosen the tension. Maybe a joke. Oddly enough, nothing comes to mind. All Ryuichi can think of is how great it felt to melt against Shuichi and how much it sucks that that moment is gone and that he's reminded of that asshole.

Abruptly, sirens sound and everyone downstairs screams and panics because the cops are coming. Ryuichi jumps up as does Shuichi, who stumbles a bit.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Ryuichi whisper-yells, dashing to the window. "I'll get down first so that I can catch you if you fall." Without a hitch, Ryuichi gets to the ground. He watches as Shuichi climbs down. Ryuichi is afraid that he'll fall a few times, but Shuichi manages. Then they take off into the woods behind the mansion.

It's dark so Ryuichi takes Shuichi's hand. He runs in a random direction, hoping that's the quickest way to the main road. But Shuichi tugs him in a different direction, claiming he knows where to go. Shuichi sounds certain so Ryuichi has no trouble with trusting him. As he expects, Shuichi leads him to the bus stop.

"Nice." Ryuichi pats him on the back. "It's like you had a map in your head."

"Nah, I've been there before for a couple of other parties. Same thing happened. With the cops, I mean."

"Ah, I see."

They stand there in silence until the bus comes. They pay the fare and take a seat in the front. It's so weird. This is the first time they can't talk to one another.

Ryuichi has two conflicting emotions. A part of him loves what he did. Another part regrets taking advantage of Shuichi like he did. Then again, that was probably the only chance that he'd get at kissing Shuichi.

Ryuichi's house is closer. He offers to let Shuichi stay the night because he knows that his parents aren't home and if Shuichi goes home, he'll get in trouble with his parents. They arrive at Ryuichi's one story house with Shuichi using him as a crutch. Ryuichi tucks him in bed, gets him water, and a bucket just in case he has to puke. Eventually, Shuichi throws up and Ryuichi is there to rub his back and help him through it.

When it comes time for lights out, Shuichi tugs on his sleeve. "Can you stay? Please?" Shuichi asks, meekly. Ryuichi hesitates, but he can't deny Shuichi anything, so he stays.

* * *

Luckily, Ryuichi's parents aren't back in the morning. This way, Ryuichi wouldn't have to explain why there's another guy in his bed, and he can enjoy more alone time with Shuichi. Before Shuichi awakens, Ryuichi traces every part of his face and plays with his bangs a bit. He stops once Shuichi opens his eyes. Ryuichi is sure to get to put his goofy grin on.

He pokes Shuichi's nose. "Wakey wakey, Shu." Ryuichi sings.

Shuichi stretches. "Morning, Ryu." Then he sits up, lightning fast. "Huh? What am I doing here? What?" He holds his head, no doubt feeling hung over.

"You don't remember what happened?" Ryuichi asks.

Shuichi shakes his head. Ryuichi frowns. This is such a let down because Ryuichi wants Shuichi to remember how wonderful the kisses they shared were, and that Shuichi initiated one of them.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…I remember going to Sumi's place and that's it."

"Oh."

"So it's safe to assume that I got shit-faced, right?" Shuichi laughs. Ryuichi nods. "Oh, shit! My parents…!"

"Don't worry. I called them last night, saying that you'd sleep over and that we'd go to school together. And speaking of which, we have to get going."

"But my uniform is at home."

"I have a spare."

Shuichi sighs, relieved. "You're such a lifesaver, Ryu. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Shu." Ryuichi replies with lots of affection.

They go to school together. Unfortunately, that togetherness ends once Shuichi sees Eiri in the hall. He gets so sunny. Ryuichi wonders why he can't have that effect on Shuichi. He witnesses Shuichi put his arm through Eiri's just to be pushed away.

"Idiot, get the hell away from me." Eiri snarls. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"But, Eiri, why?" Shuichi clings to his sleeve.

"Because I hate you." Eiri pushes Shuichi into the lockers. Something inside of Ryuichi snaps at that and he can't stand back any longer. He dashes forward. Shuichi slides down to the ground. Ryuichi bends to his level to help him up. Shuichi cries into his shoulder and Ryuichi wants to shake the hell out of him and yell at him for being stupid enough to expose himself to such a mean person.

"Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I be the one he wants?" Shuichi sobs.

Ryuichi wants to answer: _Because he sucks. Because he's too stupid to see how lucky he is to have your heart._ The last thing Ryuichi wants to do is upset Shuichi further. Above that, Ryuichi needs to confront Eiri. He does so after school.

"Hey, Uesugi!" Eiri turns with a scowl on his face. "Let's talk."

"I decline." Eiri's about to amble off, but Ryuichi doesn't let him. He stands in front of him.

"I'm not asking you." Ryuichi slowly says.

Eiri glares. "Fine." They step outside. Eiri lights up a cigarette and leans onto the building. "What do you have to say?"

"I want you to quit playing with Shuichi like he's some toy. He doesn't deserve it."

"Heh, and how's that any of your business, Sakuma?"

Ryuichi can't believe this. It's like Eiri is amused at the aspect of Shuichi being his plaything. "Shuichi's my best friend!"

"Oh yeah? He seems to be more than that to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that you two were swapping body liquids upstairs at that party that was held yesterday."

"We only kissed."

"Like hell."

"Believe what you want. I just want you to know something, Uesugi." Ryuichi closes in on Eiri. "I'm not gonna sit back and watch him get hurt again. So I suggest you be real honest with your feelings. Otherwise, I will steal him from you."

Eiri smirks and scoffs. "Go ahead. You have my blessing to be with your beloved Shuichi. And not to worry. I'll dump him." He throws his cigarette onto the ground and steps on it.

Ryuichi can't contain his anger. He slugs Eiri in the face. The blow knocks Eiri back a few steps. He holds his cheek and grins. "It's a fight you want, huh? As you wish."

Eiri lunges at him. Ryuichi sidesteps him. All of a sudden, Ryuichi is against brick and his back aches. Then a blast of pain goesoff in his stomach. Eiri lets him go and he crumbles to the ground, grunting. Damn, that hurt so bad. All he can do is curl up like a shrimp at the mercy of a shark.

"Eiri, what the hell are you doing?!" It's Shuichi. Ryuichi's head shoots up. Shuichi is standing in front of him, arms spread out. "Leave him alone!"

"I will as long as you leave me alone."

"OK. Good because I'm dumping your good for nothing ass!" Shuichi pivots to help Ryuichi stand. "C'mon, Ryu, let's go." He supports Ryuichi all the way to the bus stop. "Are you all right?"

Ryuichi nods. The pain in his stomach has ebbed by then. He looks at Shuichi, who appears to be hurt and angry. "Are you?"

"I'll be fine." Shuichi says in a low voice. Ryuichi puts a hand on Shuichi's knee to offer some comfort. Shuichi manages a smile. He accompanies Ryuichi home to tend to him. Ryuichi appreciates the care that Shuichi gives him.

"So…" Shuichi starts with a frown. "Is what I heard true?"

Ryuichi pales. "Uh, wh-what do you mean?"

"Come on, Ryu. Don't play dumb. It's all everyone talked about all day and then I hear Eiri say it. Swapping body liquids, I recall him saying."

Crap. Ryuichi was afraid that he'd catch wind of that. Stupid to think that he wouldn't. News spreads through this school like wildfire. "We didn't."

"Then what did we do cuz I don't remember what the hell happened last night." Shuichi asks, frustrated.

"We only kissed."

"Ryu."

"OK, we made out a bit."

Shuichi paces the room, huffing and puffing and ruffling his hair. Ryuichi feels horrible for making Shuichi so out of sorts. The mixed feelings are gone by then and he's furious at Shuichi, Eiri, and himself. He shoots up and stops Shuichi's pacing by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Let me be more specific. I admit, I couldn't resist kissing you, but I stopped because I felt bad for taking advantage of you. And then you pulled me down for another and we made out and then the cops came and we bolted. I did take you back to my house because I didn't want you to get in trouble with your parents." Shuichi raises his eyebrows. "Trust me. Nothing happened. All I did was help you out with your hangover."

Shuichi sighs. "I…um…" He blushes.

"You remember now, don't you?" Shuichi tries to walk away, but Ryuichi doesn't let him. "Don't you?"

"Stop, Ryuichi. I mean it."

"Why? Because you cheated?"

Shuichi gaps and his eyebrows furrow. "How dare you say that? You kissed me first!"

"But you kissed me back!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is that you started it! And that I was drunk, Ryuichi."

"So did you kiss me because you wanted to or because you wanted to be comforted?"

"Ugh, Ryu, please. Drop this."

"Answer the question."

"I don't know, Ryu."

"Yes, you do!"

"OK, all right. It's both, ok? You happy now?"

Ryuichi feels used and betrayed and hurt, but he got the answer he asked for. He can't even process how Shuichi can be in so much as the negative half; that Shuichi wanted to be comforted and that he might have imagined Ryuichi as Eiri. Ryuichi wants to ask, but he's afraid to.

There's a short silence before Shuichi takes off.

* * *

Much to Ryuichi's dismay, Shuichi avoids him for over a week. At lunch, he eats with Hiro and Sumi. So Ryuichi eats with his friends, Touma and Noriko.

"You're still fighting with Shuichi?" Noriko asks, irate.

"It's not like we're fighting. He just keeps on ignoring me. Not like that's any better." Ryuichi plays with his food.

"He just needs some time to think, Ryuichi." Touma replies. "I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"I hope so."

"And while we're on the topic, I suggest you control yourself around Shuichi more."

"But, Touma, I…"

"Yes, I know. You love him. However, I don't want you to continue agonizing yourself with the fantasy of being with him. Keep in mind that he just broke up with Eiri and that he's still coping with the break up, and that he's not ready for another relationship."

Ryuichi groans. "I know, I know. Geez, do you have to sound like such a nerd?"

Touma shrugs. "I'm telling it like it is."

"I'll reword that for you, Ryu. Give up on this crazy idea of being with Shuichi cuz it'll never happen." Noriko says, pointing a stern finger at him. Those words stab his heart like needles. It's the cruel truth. Shuichi probably still loves Eiri and he most likely will never love him back.

Ryuichi's eyes water at that.

"Now, now, Noriko. There's no need to be so harsh."

"No, Touma. That's me telling it like it is."

"She's right." Ryuichi sobs.

Noriko puts a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be ok, Ryu. Look, here, you can have my cupcake with the cherry on top."

Ryuichi takes it and smiles. "Yummy. Thanks, Noriko." He starts to eat it.

"Just remember, Ryu," she winks. "There will be another cherry for you to pop." Touma blushes and his eyes go wide. Ryuichi blinks because he doesn't know what she means by that.

"But Noriko, I like eating cherries, not popping them." Ryuichi says.

Noriko sighs and waves a hand. "Forget it."

"Ryuichi, I think that you should focus on your music and your studies more for a distraction."

"You're right. I should, but…"

Ryuichi reflects on his conversation with Shuichi about dropping out to pursue a music career. Although his hearts in pieces, Ryuichi is still holding onto that plan. It was as if they promised each other that when they discussed it. Sure, Shuichi may never return his feelings, but the least he wants is to achieve their dreams together, as friends.

"But…" Noriko urges him to continue with a roll of her wrist.

"What are you thinking about, Ryuichi?" Touma asks with a gentle smile.

Ryuichi opens his mouth to answer, but thinks better of it. If he told them the promise he made with Shuichi, they'd object to it in a heartbeat. So he slaps on a smile. "I'm just thinking about the upcoming talent competition, na no da! I was thinking about juggling and riding on a unicycle while balancing Kumagorou on my head if I don't make a song by then."

"Sounds interesting." Touma smiles.

Noriko face-palms.

Ryuichi laughs. "And Touma could breathe fire and Noriko can be the pretty lady who makes elephants disappear by tossing a big red blanket over it. Hmm, where could we buy a blanket like that?"

"You're not worried about getting the elephant?" Noriko asks, incredulous.

"Of course not! I know where elephants are: the zoo!"

"Geez, is this a circus act or a magic show?"

"Why not both?"

"You're impossible, Ryu." Noriko shakes her head.

"Come now, Noriko, anything's possible when you put your mind to it. I believe that we can pull it off. Besides, I think you'd look great in one of those flattering red dresses."

"God, Touma, stop backing up his idiotic ideas. If we did that, we'd be the laughing stock of this whole school."

"Noriko!" Ryuichi whines. "You're so stingy!"

"For the millionth time, I'm realistic. Someone has to pull you out of la-la land every once in a while." Noriko reasons. Ryuichi is actually touched because this proves that she's just watching out for him. He smiles in appreciation. "So let's just forget this circus/magic performance, ok? If you're not gonna sing anything with Shindou, we'll back you up instead."

"Sounds good! We're gonna rock their legs off!" Ryuichi pumps a fist in the air.

Touma chuckles. "Let's hope not. That'll be too messy."

"Its rock their pants off, Ryu." Noriko corrects.

"Huh? Why would I wanna do that?"

Noriko puts a hand to her head. "I need intelligent girls to talk to. Later, boys." She gets up and throws out her lunch and joins Maiko and her friends at their table.

"What does she mean? Why is she so mean?" Ryuichi clings to Touma's shirt. In turn, Touma pats him on the back.

"Maybe it's that time of the month."

"What time of the month? The full moon? Is Noriko gonna turn into a werewolf and just now feeling the nasty effects of the transformation? Is that why she's so grumpy?"

"Something like that, yes…"

"Ooh, poor little Noriko! That has to be tough!"

"Indeed."

"Hey, Touma?"

"What?"

"You think you can bring over your synthesizer so we can begin planning the song for the talent contest?"

"Of course."

"Yay! And Touma?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

On the way home, Ryuichi, Noriko, and Touma go to a clothing store. The reason is because they want to get awesome clothes for the upcoming talent competition. Noriko tries on many clothes from ripped jeans to this really flattering violet dress that matches the streaks in her brown hair. She goes with that one, which is good because the dress is really pretty. As usual, Touma goes with a sophisticated suit and tie. Ryuichi wants the leather pants, but he doesn't have enough money for it. This upsets him and he can't help but cry a little, but he gets over it with Touma and Noriko's help and goes with a pair of ripped jeans and a black and white long-sleeved shirt with a cool star design on it.

After he tries the outfit on, Ryuichi spots Shuichi across the store, looking at tops. His world stops and its only Shuichi and him and his thoughts.

Is Shuichi shopping for the same reason? Did he notice that Ryuichi is here too? Is he still avoiding him? Does he still have feelings about Eiri? Does Shuichi have feelings for him?

Ryuichi tenses as Shuichi's eyes lock with his. He waves, but Shuichi doesn't wave back. Just when Ryuichi thinks that he's going to pay for his clothes, Shuichi walks over. He seems hesitant as his faze fixates on the floor.

"Hi." Shuichi gives him a weak smile. "How are you?"

"Doing ok. You?" Ryuichi frowns because this is too awkward. It shouldn't be because they're best friends.

"Yeah." Shuichi nods. "Uh, I saw the outfit you tried on. It looked great on you."

"Thanks."

"Oh, I see that you're here with your friends. So I'll…go."

Ryuichi panics and grabs Shuichi's arm. "Before you go, can we talk? Like tomorrow, maybe? I mean, if you're not busy."

"Sure. See you then." Ryuichi watches Shuichi saunter to the cash register with a few shirts slung over his arm. As usual, Shuichi has that awesome rock star walk going on.

"Ryu! Ryu, snap out of it! Get your ass over here and help me pick out some jewelry!" Noriko calls.

"Coming, Noriko!" Ryuichi joins Touma and Noriko at the jewelry section, bursting with joy. He's happy that he'll talk to Shuichi tomorrow and make up. Their separation has been killing him and he wants to be around Shuichi whether they're friends or more.

* * *

They go to Ryuichi's place to start making songs for the talent competition. He wants to write lyrics about Shuichi and his friends let him. Ryuichi is inspired and his thoughts and love for Shuichi pour onto the pages of his multi-colored notebook. Noriko and Touma are impressed and give him a congratulatory hug. Then they get started on the music.

By the time they finish, its midnight and Ryuichi invites his friends to sleep over. They call home and get permission from their parents to stay.

"Your parents are still away, Ryu?" Noriko asks, worried.

Ryuichi flips his frown upside down. "Yup, yup! They said that they wanted to stay in Nagasaki longer cuz they want to keep my grand mommy and poppy company and that's awesome. It means that I get the house all to myself! My parents say that their brains hurt when they listen to me sing so loud everyday so I could do it more now! Sure, shadows creepy me out but Kumagorou chases the monsters away, na no da!"

"What's wrong…?" Noriko starts, but Touma cuts her off by tapping her shoulder and shaking his head at her.

Ryuichi hums and tilts his head to the side, pretending he didn't know what she was about to ask.

"Uh, never mind! How about we watch a movie?" Noriko asks with a smile.

"Oh, oh! We should watch The Land Before Time."

"Seriously? Not again!"

"C'mon, Nori! Nori!"

"Ugh, stop whining like that!"

"Touma, she's being mean to me!" Ryuichi tugs Touma's sleeve, hoping he'll be on his side.

"Now, now. Let's watch a movie that we can all agree on." Touma looks through the movies that Ryuichi has. It doesn't matter which movie he picks because Ryuichi loves them all. "How about we watch Beauty and the Beast?"

"Perfect! Noriko?"

"Ah, all right. You're lucky that I'm such a sucker for Disney movies."

They make popcorn and mix chocolate chip cookies with it and drink soda and then they watch the movie. It's nice that Ryuichi is in the middle of the sandwich on the couch. That cheers him up tons and he drowns into the movie.

* * *

The next day, Shuichi agrees to meet Ryuichi at the arcade to talk and play games to ease the tension. Ryuichi gets there before him. When the time for their meeting comes, Ryuichi spots Shuichi at the corner talking to someone who's inside a pulled over gray Mercedes. It takes him a moment to remember that that's Eiri's car.

Ryuichi jogs to the scene. As he draws near, he hears Shuichi and Eiri arguing.

"I'm not going with you, Eiri! So leave me the hell alone!" Shuichi shouts, pissed.

"No. Now stop causing a commotion and get in the God damn car!"

"What part of no don't you understand? I broke up with you for a reason. I don't ever want to see you ever again!"

"Oh yeah? What the fuck happened to 'I'll love you forever'?"

"Oh, you know what, Eiri? Go. Fuck. Yourself. You piece of shit!"

That's when Eiri flings the door open, grabs Shuichi by the arm, and opens the back door. Shuichi struggles to break out of his hold. Ryuichi quickens his pace to help and he's about to pull Eiri off Shuichi when Shuichi pushes Eiri into the back seat and twirls around, breaking into a run, and bumping into Ryuichi.

"S-sorry!" Shuichi says before tilting his chin up. "Ryuichi!"

Ryuichi takes Shuichi by the upper arms and looks over his shoulder to glare at Eiri, who glowers back. For a second, Ryuichi fears that Eiri will come after Shuichi again. Thank God he doesn't. He just gets back into his car and drives off, like he damn well should.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ryuichi asks, looking Shuichi over.

"No, just pissed me off is all." Shuichi huffs and then tugs on Ryuichi's arm. "Forget it. Let's go play games and have fun."

"O-ok." Ryuichi replies. He'd rather talk first, but it looks like Shuichi needs to vent, and unwind before they have a serious conversation.

Shuichi misses every zombie in _House of the Dead_ and that angers him more. To remedy that, Ryuichi guides him to a game that he's better at: _Dance Dance Revolution_. Ryuichi plays against him and loses. The victory and the game cheer Shuichi up significantly. Ryuichi takes that as a sign that Shuichi's ready to chat.

"I meant it when I said I love you." Ryuichi says and Shuichi freezes. "Look, I know that it wasn't the right time to say it or kiss you, but I don't regret doing it."

"Ryuichi," Shuichi breathes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't called for."

"I'm sorry too."

Ryuichi smiles as they play_ Cyclone_. He misses the jackpot. Shuichi tries and misses it too.

"And I meant it when I said I kissed you because I wanted to and that I wanted to be comforted." Shuichi says and that makes Ryuichi's heart drop. "And I'm sorry for kissing you with half-hearted feelings. You don't deserve that."

"It's ok. I didn't mind it at all." Ryuichi says.

Shuichi blushes.

Ryuichi hits the jackpot. The colored lights and sirens go off and 500 tickets come out. Shuichi throws himself at Ryuichi, whose heart explodes upon contact. As if that's not enough, Shuichi whispers in his ear. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yes." Ryuichi whispers back, giving him a tight hug.

They have a blast at the arcade. In the end, they pick out prizes for each other. Both know exactly what the other likes. That makes Ryuichi happy, how well they know one another.

"I had fun with you today, Ryu. We should definitely do it again sometime, preferably after I get my next paycheck."

"Ok!"

Before Shuichi gets off the bus, he gives Ryuichi a kiss on the cheek. Ryuichi's heart sings; at the kiss and the smile on Shuichi's face.

"Bye, Ryu!" Shuichi says, joyfully.

Ryuichi knows then that he'd wait forever for Shuichi Shindou.

* * *

It's the evening of the talent competition. Ryuichi is backstage with his friends. He's pumped up about performing and hearing the songs Shuichi and Hiroshi have come up with.

A few acts are on before Shuichi's. There's a really bag juggler, a male opera singer, and a ballerina, who proves to be the best out of the three.

Then Shuichi and Hiro's two man band named Bad Luck are up. Hiro plays an acoustic guitar and Shuichi sings a song about being in love and being heartbroken and moving on. Ryuichi is touched and he feels all the emotions Shuichi evokes ripple through him and bring tears to his eyes. The second song breaks Ryuichi's dam. Shuichi uses a synthesizer and Hiro uses an electric guitar to make an epic melody. It's a song about the possibility of being in love again. Ryuichi thinks the song is about him and he knows it is when Shuichi flashes him a smile.

Shuichi heads backstage as everyone applauds loudly, and puts a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder. "Knock 'em dead." He smiles.

"I'll try, but it'll be tough to follow that performance." Ryuichi smiles back.

Shuichi chuckles. "Yeah, right. You're too modest, Ryu."

"Uh, hello?! Ryu, if you hadn't noticed we're on in less than a god damn minute so you better hurry the hell up and wrap up that gay moment!" Noriko yells.

Ryuichi does so by giving Shuichi a quick hug. "Listen closely because these songs are for you." He murmurs.

Nittle Grasper is introduced and they start playing. Ryuichi sings his heart out and releases all of his emotions on stage: hope, love, and patience all for one Shuichi Shindou. The crowd goes wild and Ryuichi is feeding off that energy and he feels unstoppable. He and his bandmates take a bow and walk backstage, totally on top of the world. The feeling gets stronger when Shuichi gives him a big hug.

"That was killer! I don't think anyone could've followed Bad Luck better than Nittle Grasper." Shuichi says and pulls away. "Thank you for those songs. It means so much to me, Ryu."

"You're welcome."

Both of them bask in victory when they tie for first. They hold up the trophy, enjoying the large applause that ensues. After that, they step off stage so that ASK could get the second place trophy. Behind the curtain, Ryuichi smacks a kiss on Shuichi's lips. They cling to each other and gently kiss each other. All of a sudden, a ton of gasps sound and Ryuichi pulls away to see that the curtain has been opened and the audience is staring at them, shocked and talking amongst themselves. Ryuichi turns his head to see that the curtain was pulled by Taki Aizawa, the leader of the band ASK.

Shuichi drags him out of the building, and kicks a trash can in the alley. "Damn it, what the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" Ryuichi asks, startled.

"Why the hell would he expose us like that?"

"What? Are you ashamed of us?"

"No, Ryu, it's not like that! I just know that that Aizawa bastard was up to something when he did that and I have a bad feeling."

"As you damn well should," comes a sinister voice. They spin around to see Aizawa. "Now the school will see you as a slut, Shuichi. What do you have to say to that?"

Ryuichi is worried. His gaze shoots to Shuichi. His eyes widens when he sees how ticked off Shuichi is.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Aizawa! I broke up with that douchebag over a month ago. And you know why I did? Because I found out that Eiri cheated on me with ten girls! Get your definition of slut straight!" Shuichi screams.

"W-well…it doesn't matter cuz they'll ostracize you for being gay."

"They already did."

"Oh really?" Aizawa cackles, and reveals a tape recorder that he hid behind his back. "What'll happen when I make this go viral? Everyone will turn against you."

"It won't matter. Graduation is right around the corner and no one will care." Shuichi retorts.

"What about when Uesugi hears this?" Aizawa taunts.

Shuichi stiffens.

"He'll hate you."

"Doesn't matter. He hates my anyway."

"And when did I say that?"

Shuichi gasps. It's Eiri. Ryuichi's eyes narrow and he holds Shuichi's hand.

"Uesugi!" Aizawa shouts.

"What the hell were you trying to achieve with this?" Eiri asks, snatching the recorder out of Aizawa's hand. "No matter what you do, it won't destroy Shuichi. Your scheme is too petty and everybody knows that you're behind this."

"H-how?"

"You should be more invisible whenever you want to sneak the curtains open."

Aizawa flinches as Eiri smashes the recorder against the brick wall. It crashes loudly and breaks into a zillion pieces. That provokes Aizawa, who punches Eiri in the face. Eiri stumbles back. Aizawa takes this chance to charge at Shuichi. Ryuichi is about to jump in front of Shuichi, but there's no need. Shuichi delivers a swift kick to Aizawa's stomach, knocking him over.

The door to the alleyway slams open, revealing the other two members of ASK, Ma and Ken, who rush to Aizawa's side.

"Tatchi!" Ma shouts.

"You bastards!" Ken yells, throwing a punch at Ryuichi, who catches it, and knees him in the nads. Ken sinks to the floor, clutching his crouch in agony.

Ma and Aizawa shoot up and go to attack them. By then, Eiri is up and he clocks Aizawa in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out. Ma hears Aizawa yelp in pain and turns on Eiri. Shuichi kicks him where the sun don't shine, causing Ma to fall on top of Aizawa.

Shuichi jogs to Eiri. Something tugs down Ryuichi's stomach. How stupid of him to think that Shuichi can stop loving Eiri so quickly. He looks down.

"You ok?" Shuichi asks.

"Yeah." Eiri replies. Ryuichi is taken aback. He sounds gently. "You?"

"Wha…? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Good."

Eiri is about to walk off when Shuichi stops him. "Eiri, wait! How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Look, I'm very…"

Eiri sighs. "Don't apologize, idiot. I deserved that." He about-faces. "You deserve each other."

"Hold on, before you go, can you answer one question? Did you ever…?"

"Yes, I did, but I was never able to do it properly. I don't think I'll ever be able to. And he clearly will."

"So…can we still be friends?"

"No." Shuichi's face drops. "You'll be better off without me in your life." Then he walks off.

Ryuichi approaches Shuichi. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think I got all the closure that I can get." Shuichi smiles, and Ryuichi embraces him.

Out of nowhere, sirens blare. The cops. A bunch of police officers don't take long in showing up. At this point, ASK are standing. Before they can jet, the cops detain them, and read them their rights.

Shuichi and Ryuichi explain what happened and the police take ASK away.

Noriko, Touma, and Hiro along with some teachers come out. Hiro clings to Shuichi while Noriko and Touma cling to Ryuichi. Then the teachers herd them back inside.

* * *

Ryuichi's parents come home the day after. They hug and kiss their son, offering great news about his grandparents; that they were doing a lot better now that his grandfather recovered from his open heart surgery and his grandmother's broken leg was tended to. Ryuichi rejoices. He reports this to Touma and Noriko, who are so happy for him. Then he calls Shuichi.

"Hey, Ryu! What's up?"

"My parents are home and my grand mommy and poppy are A-OK."

"Wait a sec. I knew that your parents weren't home, but you never told me why. What was wrong with your grandparents?"

"Oh, my grandpa had open heart surgery and my grandma broke her leg. That's why my parents weren't home so that they can go take care of them."

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, well, I didn't really wanna talk about it and to be fair, I didn't tell Noriko or Touma either."

"That's not the point, Ryu! If it was worrying you, you should've told somebody. It's not good to keep such serious things to yourself!"

Ryuichi's lips curl up. "OK, ok. I promise to tell somebody if something's bothering me. Cross my heart, hope to die, a thousand needles in my eye, na no da!"

"I'm glad they're doing better and that your parents are home. You must've been lonely."

"A wittle bit."

"Ryuichi."

"OK, a lot."

"Say, Ryu?"

"What?"

"Are we dating now? I mean, do you wanna date me? I can understand if you don't."

Ryuichi's heartbeat speeds up. This means that all his waiting was worth it. "Yes, I do want to date you. More than anything."

Shuichi sighs in joviality and relief. "Me too."

After the phone call, Ryuichi goes downstairs to eat dinner with his parents. He notices that he has more of an appetite now than before.

"Mom? Dad?" He gains their attention. "Something happened when you were gone." Ryuichi can't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Ooh, I see where this is going." His mom says, slyly. His dad looks just as sly.

"I have a boyfriend." Ryuichi announces.

His dad's face bursts out into a smile and his mom almost hits the ceiling. She throws her arms about Ryuichi's neck. "I'm so happy for you, honey!"

"Same here, son. So what's the name of the lucky boy?"

"It's Shuichi!"

His parents' faces fall.

"Shuichi? As in, Shuichi Shindou?" His mom asks.

Ryuichi frowns. "Yes. Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"Son, isn't he still together with that Eiri kid?"

"No, they broke up over a month ago."

Ryuichi thinks that'd be reassuring. Judging by the grimaces that his parents are sporting, it isn't.

"Are you positive that dating him is smart?"

"What are you saying, dad?"

"What I'm saying is that…perhaps it isn't the best time to date him. He might still have feelings for Eiri."

"Well, he doesn't, dad. He said so himself."

His mom takes a seat next to him and cups his knee. "Ryu, I've always liked Shuichi, you know that. But…it makes me feel uneasy to think that he's going out with you with half-hearted feelings. It's not easy to get over a break-up and I doubt that a month is ample time to have coped with it."

"But, mom, Shu is over Eiri. Besides, it's not like Shuichi was dumped. He dumped Eiri because he was cheated on."

"That's horrible, baby."

"Tell you what, Ryuichi. How about you invite Shuichi over for dinner? That way, we can see how stable this relationship is."

"What? I…you can't believe it when I say that we're ok?!"

"We're just worried about you, sweetie. We don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt, mom! Shuichi would never do that to me!" He runs upstairs, ignoring his mother's calls, and locks himself in his room.

Ryuichi is about to abrupt. He's not so sure about his words. His parents' words are reawakening the anger and jealousy he felt towards Eiri and he can't take it. Ryuichi wants to believe that Shuichi is totally done with Eiri, but his parents bring up a good point. This could be too soon. A month isn't long enough to get over someone. Ryuichi should know. He's been in love with Shuichi for about two years, during which Shuichi has dated, if anyone could even call it that, Eiri for over a year.

Ryuichi is seriously about to tear his hair out. He can't take this. He said that he'd wait for Shuichi. But for how long? He growls and throws Kumagorou hard against the wall. His eyes soften and he runs to pick Kumagorou up. "I'm sorry, Kumagorou. Forgive me."

* * *

"Do I look presentable enough?" Shuichi asks, adjusting his tie. He's wearing a stunning black suit with a matching black and white tie that's adorned with a red skull design. Ryuichi knows that he'd admire the suit more if he wasn't so insecure.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Good. How about my breath?"

Ryuichi turns his head to have Shuichi breathe in his face. His breath smells minty-fresh.

"'S good."

"All right." Shuichi stops walking and takes a hold of Ryuichi's arm. "What's the matter? You've been spacing out ever since you picked me up."

"Alien's abducted my brain."

"Huh."

"I'm giving them my best set of puppy eyes to give it back."

"I wouldn't say that those are puppy eyes. They're more like 'I just lost my soul and now I'm a zombie' eyes."

Ryuichi can't help but chuckle.

"Besides your body can't move without your brain. So it's definitely in there." Shuichi rubs the side of Ryuichi's head. It's affectionate and the gesture perks him up somewhat. "Great. There's that sparkle. Let's go inside."

It's funny. It's his house, but Shuichi seems to be more at home. Everyone greets one another with a smile and a slight bow of the head. Then they sit down for dinner.

"Wow," Shuichi says after the first bite. "This carbarara is delicious, Mrs. Sakuma."

"Thank you, Shuichi. I'm so glad you like it." His mom's smile isn't as luminous as it usually is.

"So…" His dad starts, awkwardly. "Shuichi, how're things at home?"

Shuichi doesn't seem to notice the uneasiness. Ryuichi doesn't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Everything's going great. My dad got a raise the other day so we celebrated that."

"That's great, Shuichi." His mom says.

"Yes, very impressive. It must be tough being a businessman." His dad sympathizes.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so." Shuichi agrees. "My dad has been coming home at all hours of the night lately. I'm worried he'll make himself sick…"

"If he does, you can bring him to my office and my people and I will take good care of him." Mrs. Sakuma smiles. Being a doctor, Ryuichi knows that he can tend to most people.

"Thank you for the offer." Shuichi says, politely.

"Um…how about your job and your school life?"

"Dai!"

"Uh, one is better than the other, but I'm getting along pretty well nonetheless." Shuichi replies. Ryuichi can tell that he's picking up on the strange atmosphere.

"How about Eiri?"

Shuichi's brows knit together.

"Dai, come off it, please."

"No, Kaori, let him answer the question."

Ryuichi is painfully aware of his heartbeat, and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when Shuichi slams his palms onto the table and stands. "If you must know, I broke up with him over a month and I never want to see him again." Then he stalks to the door, slips on his shoes, and leaves.

Ryuichi glares at his parents, who look ashamed, and then bolts after Shuichi, who's already halfway down the block. "Shuichi, wait! Shuichi!" It takes him a while, but he finally catches up to Shuichi and jumps in front of him to stop him from going any further. "Listen, I know that was uncalled for, but my parents were only doing that cuz they wanted to know whether our relationship is stable or not."

Shuichi looks at him with disbelief. "I guess it's not. Because if it was, you wouldn't have had your parents interrogate me the way they did."

"Oh, so suddenly I'm the evil puppeteer who can control what they say or do?"

"No, Ryuichi! Don't you get it? I never loved Eiri the way I love you."

"Wha…? But I thought…"

"I know I kept saying that I was in love with him, but I was in love with the idea of being in love with him."

Ryuichi can't breathe. He has been waiting forever to hear Shuichi say that. But can he really believe that after how long he waited?

"You know what, Ryu? You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I really don't give a shit anymore. I'm tired of being toyed with and the last person I expected to humiliate me like this is you." He tries to stomp off, but Ryuichi doesn't let him.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, you think that's not fair? No, no! I'll tell you what's not fair: busting my ass worrying about dining with my boyfriend and his parents just to have them throw my ex in my face. And on top of that have my boyfriend think that I don't know my own feelings."

"Well, it's hard to believe. You've been in love with Eiri for such a long time and…"

"Were you even listening to me before when I said that I was in love with the idea of being in love with him?!" Shuichi stares at him. "Forget it. Forget this. If you can't trust my word on this, we shouldn't be together."

And so, Shuichi storms off.

Ryuichi goes back inside.

"We're sorry, son."

"Whatever."

He rushes up into his room, locks his door, sinks to the floor, and cries.

* * *

Ryuichi can't even get up in the morning to go to school. He's hurt and he doesn't know who to blame. Everything is too messed up and confusing and that paralyzes him. Whoever is at blame, it doesn't matter. His relationship, his friendship with Shuichi is in ruins.

"Ryuichi, honey, it's time to get up and go to school." His mom goes to sit on his bed. Ryuichi feels the dip and puts a pillow over his head. "Ryuichi."

"Mom, please, I really don't feel like it."

"You can't hide from this forever, Ryuichi."

Slowly, he sits up. "I can't face Shuichi, mom."

"I'm sorry, Ryu, I really am." She apologizes, sincerely.

"It's not your fault, mom. It's nobody's fault." Ryuichi says because he's thought a lot about who was to blame last night. His thoughts kept going around in circles and he got dizzy from it. "I know that I'll have to face this situation eventually, but I can't do it right now. I'm just so…" He starts to cry. It's not the end of the world, but it feels like it. Ryuichi can't imagine his life without Shuichi.

His mom rubs his back. "OK, sweetie. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you stay home today, and call the school to report that you're sick. You can even stay home tomorrow, if you want. But you have to go back the day after, ok?"

Ryuichi nods. "OK, thank you, mom."

She kisses the top of his head. "You're welcome."

Ryuichi lies in bed for a long time. Then he gets sick of the silence so he goes online to watch videos and plays Playstation. At random intervals, Ryuichi's mind drifts away from Shuichi, but then it goes back to him.

Later, he gets a call on his cell from Noriko. He picks up. "Hello?"

"Ryuichi, where the hell were you today?!" He holds the phone away from his ear and winces.

"I stayed home cuz I wasn't feeling well…"

"Oh, Ryu! What's wrong? Do you have a cold?"

"Yeah," He pretends to sneeze.

"Poor thing! I'm on the bus right now. I'll stop by your house to see how you're doing."

"You really don't have to, Noriko. My mom is home to take care of me. Besides, I don't wanna get you sick."

"Too late. I got off already. Be over in a bit. Bye!"

She hangs up and Ryuichi is fearful. Noriko is notorious for her temper and he knows she'll blow a fuse when she finds out that he's faking sick to stay home. He tries to perfect his sick voice before she shows up, which isn't enough time.

Noriko almost knocks the door open. "Oh, Ryu!" She throws her arms around him and pulls away to put a hand to his head. "You feel warm. Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No, thanks."

"Aw, Touma and I missed you at school today! He would've come with me, but he had a mandatory business club meeting to go to."

"I see."

"Hey…" Noriko searches the room for something. "You said that you have a cold, but I don't see any tissues."

Ryuichi's stomach plummets.

"Ryuichi," Noriko snarls. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Uh, um, calm down, Noriko! It's not good to frown so much."

"Oh, cut the shit! You faked sick!" She shakes him, violently. "How dare you lie to me like that, Ryuichi?"

"OK, ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let me go please!" Ryuichi begs. His neck and head are starting to hurt.

Noriko stops. Ryuichi massages his neck and rolls his head around, hearing some cracking as he does so.

"So what's the deal? Why'd you skip school?" Noriko gets comfortable on the other side of the bed and sits pretzel style.

"I just…can't deal with seeing Shuichi right now."

"Huh? Did you two get into another fight?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Ryuichi elaborates.

"Did you talk your parents into interrogating him?"

"No, I didn't."

Noriko sighs. "Can you at least see why he's upset?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Really? Because all I hear is you bitching. I get that you're pissed, but you weren't the one who was humiliated."

"I know that! But I can't take this anymore! I've loved Shuichi for such a long time. It's like when I finally got him I began getting scared that I'd lose him."

"That's what happens when you're in love, Ryu. That special someone burrows deep in your heart and you don't want them to leave cuz if they do, they'll leave a hole in your heart and that'd hurt like hell."

"…You sound like you understand the feeling."

"Yeah, got dumped by an older guy a while back that I was head over heels in love with. It still hurts, though the pain has dulled." Noriko puts a hand over Ryuichi's. "He was in love with someone else. Like, so deeply in love. And I've seen Shuichi. He doesn't spare Eiri a glance and he even asked me if you came to school today."

"He did? Is he still mad at me?"

"Didn't look like it. He spent the whole lunch hour sulking. You know, you should call him, and make up. You can't hide away from him forever."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid."

"I know, but the longer you wait the harder it'll be to talk to him." Noriko gives him a peck on the cheek. "If worst comes to worst, you'll still have Touma and me."

That improves Ryuichi's mood a tad bit. "Thanks, Noriko."

* * *

Ryuichi doesn't take the next day off. He decides to face his problems head on. He doesn't know whether it's good or bad that he gets a chance to talk to Shuichi once he gets there. Shuichi is picking books out of his locker, unaware that Ryuichi is watching. That means that Ryuichi could get away with not talking to him. He takes a deep breath, about to walk over. What stops him is his nerves. He ambles to class instead, disappointed in himself for chickening out, but he reasons with himself that they wouldn't have had enough time to talk anyway.

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi calls after his last class. He almost knocks him over with a flying hug. Ryuichi is startled, but then he's warm and smiling and the tightness in his chest is gone. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I heard that you were sick." He pulls away. "And I'm so sorry for not calling you check up on you. It's just that I was beyond pissed, not like that's any excuse or anything cuz you were sick and you're my best fr…"

Ryuichi cuts him off by kissing him. Shuichi gasps and moans against his mouth. Ryuichi shivers at the sounds Shuichi is making and fires shoots through his body, from head to toe. It's not until that moment that he realizes how much he's missed this piece of heaven.

"It's ok." Ryuichi reassures.

Shuichi smiles in relief and gives a warm smile. "Good. That means that you don't hate me."

"God, Shu. I can never hate you! You're like cotton candy: so sweet and tasty and I can't get enough of you."

Shuichi laughs and it's the most beautiful sound ever. "It's so charming to be compared to a carnival treat." He gives Ryuichi a brief kiss. "You're sweet and tasty too."

"So…I'm guessing that you forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Of course."

"I'm really sorry, though, Shuichi. I shouldn't have assumed that I knew your feelings better than you did."

"It's ok. You didn't want to be a rebound. It's natural that you'd react that way. But just so you know, I'd never jeopardize our friendship like that. I love you too much for that."

Ryuichi can't stop himself from sucking on those luscious lips again. The thrill it gives his heart and body and soul is intoxicating and Ryuichi knows that every kiss they'll share in the future will be like the first.

* * *

"Ryuichi, Shuichi's here!" His mom calls from downstairs.

Ryuichi struggles to get his tie just right. "Just a second, mom!" He yells.

He hears two knocks and sees his dad enter. "Need some help there, buddy?"

"Yeah, I can't get this stupid tie on right."

"Here, let me."

His dad adjusts the tie correctly and then pats his shoulders. "You look handsome, Ryuichi."

"Thanks, dad." Ryuichi smiles.

"Have fun."

Ryuichi goes downstairs to see Shuichi. His breath is taken away. Shuichi is adorned in an awesome black and white tuxedo with a matching tie that has a musical note design on it. Ryuichi strokes the tie.

"That's…wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you. You too."

Ryuichi's mom snaps a ton of pictures of them. Shuichi and Ryuichi give different poses, some of which has his parents laughing. They do a rock sign in one, stick theirs out in another, and make a bunch of other silly poses. After their private photo-shoot, Ryuichi's parents hugs them both, and sends them on their way.

They join Hiro, his date Ayaka, his brother Yuuji, Noriko, and Touma in a can that contains all of their instruments. All of them besides Ayaka and Yuuji have agreed to perform together at the prom.

On their ride to their destination, everyone shares many smiles and laughs. Once they arrive, they drop off their instruments backstage and then they travel from the dance floor to their table. On the way there, they get mauled by other students, who are big fans of theirs. After what seems like forever, they finally get to their table that's located near the edge of the dance floor.

"Oh, my God. This sushi is actually really good." Shuichi says.

"I'd say." Hiroshi agrees. "I'm surprised that the school managed to get a good catering service."

"My father insisted." Touma replies. All eyes are on him. "You see, he's the owner of NG Productions, an infamous music company and he has a lot of money to spare to contribute the money to catering."

"Holy shit, Touma! That's real generous of him!" Noriko says.

"Yes. Tell him thanks for us." Ayaka smiles.

"I'll be sure to. However, please don't tell anyone that he was the contributor. He did so anonymously so that nobody will expect him to pay for prom annually."

"Our lips are sealed!" Ryuichi pretends to zipper up his mouth. He keeps his lips tight together and moans as if his mouth were super-glued shut.

Shuichi smirks. "I'll help you with that." He connects their lips and swipes his tongue across Ryuichi's mouth. His tongue is wet and hot and Ryuichi proceeds to play tag with their tongues.

"All right, all right. Break it up. Save that for after prom." Noriko tugs Ryuichi back.

Everyone laughs besides Shuichi, whose peering down at his lap with a beet red face. Ryuichi is aware that he's flustered because of the implication Noriko just made. Shuichi is nibbling his bottom lip and he looks nervous. Ryuichi puts his hand over his and gives him a gentle smile. He leans over to whisper in Shuichi's ear. "We don't have to if you don't want to." Ryuichi pulls away to receive a grateful smile from Shuichi.

"May I have your attention please?" The DJ asks over the loudspeakers. Everyone in the room complies. "Greetings, class of 1999! Welcome to the Hamilton! I have a ton of astounding songs to play for you all and I am taking requests so feel free to come up and give one whenever you want! I'm not the only one playing songs for you all, as you all know. Give a hand to the collaboration of your own high school bands Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck, Bad Grasper!"

Everyone applauds as their whole table stands up, and makes their way behind stage to warm up their voices and adjust their instruments. After that, the curtain is up and they come to life and stimulate the crowd to get up and dance. Ryuichi and Shuichi sing songs about partying, about completing a long journey, about friendship, and about falling in love with one another. When they're singing and vocalizing together, Ryuichi is higher than he's ever been. It's the best when their voices become one.

The last song ends and their fellow classmates go wild. Ryuichi takes Shuichi's hand and they take a bow. Then all of a sudden, they're being tugged back and a bottle hits the stage in front of them and shatters loudly.

Everybody panics and gasps. The DJ urges everyone to calm down and evacuate the hotel. He exits with the students. Among the havoc, Hiro manages to snatch Ayaka and run. Ryuichi and Shuichi are the last ones in the room. They're about to leave when the doors are slammed shut by someone. It takes a moment to realize who it is.

"Eiri," Shuichi gasps.

Ryuichi spots the gun Eiri has in his pocket and tugs on Shuichi's hand, pulling him towards the other door, which is on the other side of the room. Escape would've been easy if it weren't for the four dudes dressed in black blocking their way.

"You're not going anywhere," one of the guys says. He's about to charge at them when Eiri shoots his gun. Ryuichi and Shuichi flinch, and whip their heads around to see that Eiri shot up at the ceiling.

"Not yet." Eiri sneers and comes closer. He stares at Shuichi, who tenses up and takes a few steps back. Eiri draws near, but Ryuichi doesn't let him get too close to Shuichi. "Heh, trying to be a hero, huh?"

Ryuichi glowers at him.

Eiri shoves him onto the ground. Ryuichi recovers quickly to see that Eiri snatched Shuichi's arm. He's ready to launch himself at Eiri like a lion, but he'd held back. "Leave him alone!" He screams, struggling to get out of the punk's vice grip.

Shuichi tries to get out of Eiri's grasp, but his efforts are futile. "Eiri, let me go! Let us go! What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Shut up!" Eiri forces Shuichi against him and links their mouths together. Shuichi makes noises that sound like he's drowning and trying desperately to get above water.

Ryuichi sees red and he fights against the guy holding him captive. Damn it. This guy is strong. It's like Ryuichi is chained to a steel body.

The one-sided kiss ends and Shuichi is panting like he just ran a marathon. Ryuichi's body fills with anger. If it weren't for this son of a bitch holding him back, Ryuichi would beat the shit out of Eiri.

"Stop, Eiri!" Shuichi shouts. He tries to break away from him, but he can't. "Let us go! Leave us alone!" He cries. Ryuichi's heart breaks at how helpless and desperate Shuichi is. His eyes go wide once Eiri holds a gun to Shuichi's head. This quiets Shuichi down though Ryuichi can still hear his shaky sobs.

"Don't be scared." Eiri says, his face close to Shuichi's. "This'll be as painless as possible."

Ryuichi sees Shuichi's Adam's apple go down and up and hears him breathe unevenly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know? Weren't you the one that said we'd be together forever? Huh?" Eiri shakes Shuichi. "Answer me!"

Shuichi nods frantically.

"Then we will go together, whether it be in heaven or hell." Eiri says with a sick look of pleasure on his face.

"No, no." Ryuichi whispers. He's afraid to speak any louder because that might provoke Eiri into shooting Shuichi.

"Don't do this." Shuichi begs.

Eiri brushes his lips against Shuichi's forehead. "Can't you see? I love you. That's why I'm doing this."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do this to me." Shuichi retorts, weakly. This angers Eiri and he clutches at the back of Shuichi's head, causing him to yelp.

"Oh, Shu, that's where you're wrong. Isn't this what you wanted? To be mine? Forever?"

"It was what I wanted."

"What? So you don't want me now?"

Shuichi shakes his head.

Eiri gives a shrilling laugh. Ryuichi cringes. That isn't the laugh of a sane man. Usually Eiri is composed and unfeeling. Now he's crazy with emotion. Shuichi did mention that Eiri is on medication. Maybe he's been off them for a while.

This is a real sticky situation. Clearly, Eiri is unstable. There's no telling what he'd do. But Ryuichi refuses to stand and do nothing and watch his boyfriend get killed. He has to take a chance.

"If you want to kill someone, why don't you kill me?" Ryuichi asks.

Eiri turns to him with a glare.

"No, Ryuichi!" Shuichi shouts.

Eiri shoves him into one of the tables. Shuichi grunts and falls to the floor as Eiri stalks towards Ryuichi.

"You want me to kill you?" Eiri asks, getting in Ryuichi's face. Ryuichi thought that he'd smell alcohol on Eiri's breath, but he doesn't.

Abruptly, pain erupts in his stomach. Ryuichi gasps and bows his head, leaning over. Finally, the goon lets him go and he falls to the floor. Unfortunately, they all take advantage of his vulnerable position by kicking him. He's paralyzed and it hurts so bad. Through the madness, Ryuichi hears a struggle from above and sees that Shuichi jumped on Eiri's back. Eiri tries to get him off, but Shuichi is stuck to him like glue. Eventually, Shuichi knocks him onto the ground and takes his gun, hurries to his feet, and cocks the gun at the goons.

"Stop hurting him or I'll shoot!" Shuichi threatens.

The guys back off and hold their hands up. Shuichi quickly helps him up and they make a break for it. Ryuichi tries to keep up with Shuichi as best as he can, but his stomach and back are thundering with agony and he needs to lie down. He manages down the stairs before tripping and hitting the floor hard. Ryuichi groans and Shuichi kneels beside him.

"Ryuichi!" He gasps, wrapping an arm around him. "C'mon! You have to get up!"

Behind them, multiple footsteps pound down the stairs. Ryuichi gets up and leans on Shuichi, who instantly takes off and exits the building where cops have just arrived. Ryuichi squints his eyes at the intensity of the red and blue lights.

"Help!" Shuichi screams. "Help us, please." The cops console them and take the gun and go to detain Eiri and his goons.

Ryuichi is taken into the ambulance on a stretcher. Shuichi implores to be let in, but he's held back. The last thing Ryuichi sees before he blacks out is Shuichi crying his eyes out.

* * *

After that, Ryuichi spends some time in the hospital. Luckily, none of his bones are broken. There are just big bruises all over him. His parents and friends visit him, as does Shuichi, who completely breaks down in front of him, and holds him tight.

"I was so scared that he'd kill you." He sobs.

Ryuichi holds Shuichi just as tight, ignoring the pain he feels. "And I was scared that he would kill you too."

They don't say anything else.

Ryuichi stays for one night and goes home the next day. He's still sore, but the pain has dulled down considerably. Even so, his parents insist that he stay home and relax. Shuichi texts him throughout the day to check up on him. Despite his bruises, Ryuichi smiles because yesterday's incident is over and he and Shuichi are safe.

* * *

"Ryu," Shuichi moans. Ryuichi is kissing his neck, face, and lips. They're upstairs in Ryuichi's room and his parents aren't home. So they're free to make out as much as they please, at least until his parents get back from their friend's party.

"I love you," Ryuichi murmurs.

Shuichi flips him onto his back and gives him a deep kiss. Shuichi is the only one that makes his heart bounce and his stomach tickle and his body light on fire. All in all, he has the power to make Ryuichi feel complete for the first time in his life.

"Why couldn't I see it before?" Shuichi asks, stroking Ryuichi's cheek.

"See what?" Ryuichi whispers.

"How great and wonderful you are." Shuichi answers, leaning down to give Ryuichi another breath-taking kiss. "I love you. With everything I am."

They share a loving smile and meet halfway in a gentle exchange, caressing one another like they're precious treasures.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everybody! I forgot which story I've mentioned this in, but I did say that I was going to post a ShuRyu story, so here it is! I wrote it a while ago, and I took a while to write it, but I think it turned out pretty well.

I wrote another RyuShu story and it's multi-chaptered. If anybody wants me to post that, please let me know. It's completed. All I have to do is just edit it a little bit.

It's sad because I think this or the aforementioned RyuShu story is going to be the last Gravitation story I'll be uploading. I've been writing Gravitation stories (as well as drabbles) for quite a while. But now I don't think I can do it anymore. I've enjoyed the inspiration the show has given me in the past, but that inspiration has run dry, and I'm focusing on writing fanfiction for other animes/games as well as my own original stories.

I just want to take this chance to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my Gravitation stories. You're all so kind and sweet.

Hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
